


Graveyard Shift

by ruji



Series: The One Where Tezuka Practises Abstinence [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruji/pseuds/ruji
Summary: Fuji takes on an extra part-time job during the summer break. Tezuka has been training on the national team.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: The One Where Tezuka Practises Abstinence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Graveyard Shift

Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Putting one’s carnal desire ahead of their physical condition is careless, but Tezuka is but a human, and there are times when his desires get ahead of him once the opportunity rises.

* * *

It’s been five days since the last time he and Fuji had a conversation longer than “how are you?”, “are you eating proper meals?”, “what time will you be home tomorrow?”, and nine since they’ve slept in the same bed. 

Fuji has taken up an extra part-time job during their summer break, working the graveyard shift at a telecom company’s 24-hour call centre because the late shift pays more. 

They have rent and bills to pay. 

During the school term, they both tutor in their free time to make ends meet; Fuji teaching English on Tuesdays when he doesn’t have lectures and on two other evenings, Tezuka tutoring high school math on weekends. But Tezuka’s training schedule has gotten more rigorous now that he’s on the national team and school’s out.

He hasn’t seen much of the honey-haired genius lately. Fuji only returns home and tumbles into bed a mere hour before his alarm goes off, and is sometimes out tutoring when he comes home in the evening. On such evenings, Fuji usually comes home with takeout for the both of them, and they share a quick meal, before Fuji retires to take a quick nap in a rushed attempt to recharge himself for his midnight shift. 

To top that off, there were holiday assignments that they were required to submit at the start of the new semester. They were undergraduate students after all. 

The last time they shared a bed was when Fuji came home after a particularly trying night at his new part-time job, and he crawled into Tezuka’s bed in search of comfort. Woken from slumber to find a familiar-scented mop of hair nestled on his shoulder, Tezuka scooted a little and turned to draw the slighter body into his arms. With sleep still clouding his mind, he softly asked about Fuji’s day, and quietly listened to his lover narrate about an unreasonably demanding customer who repeatedly called in to complain about being billed excessively even though the company had already compensated him for the error. 

“There’s no need for you to take that job. We’ll get by just fine with our usual income, on top of the grants we get from our scholarships,” Tezuka muttered with his eyes still closed. The only response he received was the soft breaths of the other man, who appeared to have been claimed by exhaustion.

Today, it was Fuji who was caught off guard when he came home to find Tezuka sleeping in _his_ bed. A first in the two years they’d been living together. He briefly contemplated if he should take Tezuka’s bed, but that thought was thrown out of the window as quickly as it came.

The summer sun had only barely started its ascension into the sky, there was still a good hour and a half before Tezuka’s usual waking time. Slowly, Fuji climbed into his bed, trying not to startle the other. Having successfully slipped under the covers without any apparent signs of Tezuka waking up, Fuji laid extremely still for a good minute, just to be sure. Convinced that his infiltration into his own bed had gone undetected, he finally relaxed and gave in to the need for rest. 

His consciousness was on the brink of fading into an abyss, when he felt wandering fingers slipping under his tee shirt to caress his belly. It was only when the warm exploring hand trailed down to stroke the side of his thigh, that his consciousness was recalled. 

“Kunimitsu…?” Fuji mumbled sleepily, turning to face the other.

Warm, dry lips covered his own, and the large calloused hand crept back up and under his shirt, spreading its warmth across his back as it drew him closer to the taller youth. Fuji sighed softly into the familiar touch he didn’t notice he’d missed so much. He snuggled in, his hand reflexively reaching over to feel the other’s taut chest as he leaned into the kiss.

“Are you tired?” The other’s deep, sleep-laden voice questioned as his knee moved to part and park in between Fuji’s knees. The traveling hand slid down to the small of Fuji’s back, fingers breaching under the waistband of his boxers.

‘’Mm… yes, but no,’’ Fuji mumbled, his body responding to the teasing caresses. ‘’Weren’t you supposed to have a friendly match today?”

“Match got rescheduled, I’m off today,” Tezuka answered, before claiming his lover’s pliable lips once more and maneuvering to pin the slender body under his own.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke still thinks that abstinence is overrated, and he’s bent on proving Tezuka wrong, but if Tezuka didn’t have a routine, he wouldn’t have the pleasure of breaking it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a long time. I might have forgotten how to write, and did certainly forget about this chapter which had been sitting, half-written, in my drive for the past 4 years. I found it two weeks ago midway through spring cleaning my drive. I vaguely remember what I had in mind for this chapter, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope everyone stays safe and well. Until we meet again! :)


End file.
